


Случайности

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Джон попадает в крайне двусмысленную ситуацию с мужчиной. Когда это повторяется, Шерлок выходит из себя. Он влюблен в Джона, но отчета себе в этом не отдает, а понятия ревности не знакомы нашему гению, поэтому он не понимает, что чувствует. Джон, обиженный на такое вот поведение, решается проучить Шерлока, теперь уже всячески подстраивая такие провокационые ситуации, манипулируя любыми объектами в поле зрения, лишь бы Шерлок видел.





	Случайности

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на https://ficbook.net/readfic/5823349

1  
Шерлок был зол как собака, причем, весьма голодная и давно сидящая на привязи собака. На прошлой неделе он не придал особого значения тому, как, приобняв Джона, Грег что-то шептал ему на ухо в пабе, куда они пошли после успешного завершения очередного расследования. Но сегодняшний случай с Майкрофтом уж точно не мог быть совпадением. Когда Шерлок вошёл в кабинет брата в «Диогене», тот без всякого стеснения лапал бедро Джона. При этом оба были явно нетрезвы, о чём свидетельствовали глупое хихиканье Ватсона, довольная лыба Майкрофта и два недавно бывших в употреблении бокала, стоявшие на столе рядом с початым графином с бренди. Шерлок был настолько шокирован этой картиной, что даже забыл, зачем пришёл, и вызверился на друга. Нет, право же, какого дьявола тот твердил, что он не гей, стоило только кому-нибудь из окружающих назвать их парой, если запросто обжимается с мужиками у него на глазах? Помнится, раньше Джон баб на Бейкер-стрит табунами водил, чтобы доказать свою натуральность. Но шило в мешке не утаишь, вот оно оттуда и вылезло и, как показалось Шерлоку, прямёхонько ему в задницу. Если прежние подружки Ватсона вызывали у него всего лишь умеренное раздражение, то заигрывания с мужчинами почему-то доводили до крайней степени бешенства.

\- Отличный выбор, если хочешь, чтобы тебя всё время использовали, - прошипел он Джону, чуть ли не за шиворот вытащив его из «Диогена».

\- Разве это не то, что ты постоянно проделываешь со мной? - воззрился на него с недоуменным видом Ватсон.

\- Ну да, тебе не привыкать. Поэтому ты и остановил свой выбор на моём брате? – не удержался от сарказма Шерлок.

\- Что ты несёшь? Шерлок, ты белены объелся? – до Джона наконец-то дошло, что именно ему инкриминирует сей безумный гений.

\- Я видел, как он хватал тебя за коленку, и тебе это нравилось, - буркнул Шерлок.

Джон наконец-то понял, что имел в виду Холмс. Он уже не в первый раз сталкивался с проявлениями ревности Шерлока - стоило кому-нибудь из его подружек оказаться в поле зрения консультирующего засранца, как тот обрушивал на её голову шквал язвительных замечаний. А сколько раз Холмс расстраивал Джону свидания под предлогом того, что срочно нужна его помощь... Вот и приходилось носиться из одного конца Лондона в другой, как скорая помощь. И что получал вместо благодарности? Хорошо, если ничего, а не недовольство нерасторопностью. Вот и сейчас хотел помочь Шерлоку, отправился переговорить с Майкрофтом о Джиме Мориарти, а теперь ещё и вынужден оправдываться.

\- Я был неосторожен и пролил на джинсы спиртное, а Майкрофт вытащил платок и попытался стереть бренди, пока оно не впиталось в ткань и не оставило пятна, - попытался объяснить Ватсон.

\- Не сомневаюсь, ты не хотел, чтобы на твоих джинсах, как и на твоей репутации, осталось сомнительного вида пятно, - в голосе Шерлока звучала неприкрытая издёвка.

\- Ты всё неправильно понял. Знаю, что со стороны это могло выглядеть весьма двусмысленно, но на самом деле…

\- Мне нет никакого дела до того, что у вас там было на самом деле, если только это не отражается на нашей работе, - оборвал его Шерлок и отвернулся, словно ему и вправду было всё равно. Однако уже через секунду резко повернулся к Джону и выпалил:

\- Я не дурак, и всё прекрасно вижу – тебе нравятся мужчины, и в данный момент больше всего нравится мой брат. Не понимаю, зачем надо было это скрывать!

 

\- Признай, что ты просто ревнуешь, - рассердился Джон. Как же, видит он… не дальше своего носа.

\- С чего бы это? – теперь настала очередь Шерлока удивляться. Ревность предполагает любовь, которая лежит за границами сферы его увлечений. – Просто стараюсь блюсти свои интересы, ведь если ты переедешь жить к Майкрофту, то некому будет заваривать мне чай и выслушивать мои рассуждения. А ещё в один прекрасный день с вероятностью 62,8% я окажусь погребённым под грудой мусора.

\- Да, на роль домработницы череп явно не годится, - усмехнулся Джон. Нет, как бы Шерлок не отпирался, он явно ревновал, как и в случае с Сарой, когда третьим лишним явился на свидание, а это значило, что стоит его проучить, чтобы впредь уделял чуть больше внимания ему и сфере человеческих взаимоотношений. – И всё же ты ошибаешься, - Шерлок несколько приободрился после его слов, – Майкрофт не в моём вкусе, то ли дело Грег…

\- Если ты думаешь, что мне интересно это слушать, то заблуждаешься, – теперь Шерлоку захотелось пристрелить инспектора Лестрейда и весь Скотленд-Ярд в придачу.

\- Странно, ведь ты сам только что допытывался. Знаешь, тебе тоже следовало бы хоть изредка сбрасывать сексуальное напряжение, чтобы перестать бросаться на людей, - заметил Джон.

\- Я не ты. Мне это не нужно. Я женат на работе.

\- Судя по всему, она тебя не удовлетворяет, – уел его Ватсон.

\- Посредственность, да что ты знаешь об истинных потребностях интеллектуала? – фыркнул Шерлок.

\- То, что он, как и мы, посредственности, нуждается в сне, кофе и еде. Так что иди ты, Шерлок… расследовать всё сам, а я отправлюсь в супермаркет, чтобы позаботиться о хлебе насущном.

Джон развернулся и зашагал прочь, оставляя крайне раздосадованного Шерлока посреди улицы.

«Глупость какая: я ревную! Нет, мне, конечно, не нравится, что Джон проводит время с кем-то другим, а не со мной, но это не значит, что я ревную», – думал Шерлок. Вслед за этой мыслью закралось подозрение, что Грег неспроста именно сейчас разводится с женой, и, возможно, Ватсон направился вовсе не в магазин, а на встречу с ним. Любопытство требовало немедленного удовлетворения, и Холмс поспешил вслед за Джоном.

Таская за собой тележку с продуктами, Джон то и дело вынужден был отворачиваться, чтобы следивший за ним Шерлок не заметил его улыбки. И смех, и грех – вроде бы разумный взрослый человек, а ведёт себя, как ребёнок. Небось, думает, что такой дебил, как Джон, его не заметит. У холодильника с мясными продуктами улыбка снова прорвалась наружу. Её принял на свой счёт долговязый студент, чем Ватсон не преминул воспользоваться, дабы немного позлить Шерлока. Посоветовав, что для запекания в духовке лучше шейная часть, нежели тазобедренная, Джон поинтересовался, где учится парень. Оказалось, тот, как и он сам много лет назад, учился в Лондонском Университете. Чем не повод обменяться телефонами, чтобы как-нибудь выпить вместе? Особенно, если знаешь, какое впечатление это произведёт на Шерлока.

Впечатление оказалось более чем грандиозным – детектив весь вечер со скоростью пулемёта плевался словесным ядом, совершенно случайно разбил две чашки и расстрелял ни в чём ни повинный смайлик на стене. Зато наутро Холмс был ниже травы и тише воды. Причина такой перемены выяснилась чуть позже, когда Ватсон, открыв список контактов в своём телефоне, обнаружил исчезновение номера своего давешнего знакомого. Выходит, выбрал верную тактику, решил Джон и продолжил воплощать её в жизнь.

После окончания рабочего дня он отправился посидеть в пабе со своим коллегой травматологом. Хорошо посидели – вывались оттуда в обнимку с заплетающимися ногами и языками. К счастью, Джону не пришлось объясняться с таксистом, потому что Шерлок уже подкарауливал его вместе с явно успевшим заскучать водителем. В машине Ватсона разморило, и он, дабы не сползти на пол, был вынужден привалиться к Шерлоку. Модное пальто, в отличие от своего хозяина, выглядело весьма дружелюбным и не возражало, когда голова Джона устроилась на его плече. Шерлок же брюзжал всю дорогу о вреде пьянства и новом деле, которое сегодня так и останется нераскрытым по причине недееспособности Ватсона. Тоже мне трагедия… Справлялся же как-то Шерлок до его появления. Что мешает ему заняться новым расследованием самостоятельно? Так нет же, вопреки логике и здравому смыслу доставил его домой, дождался, когда уляжется спать, уселся в гостиной и сердито забарабанил пальцами по клавишам ноутбука.

А мешал Шерлоку Джон, вернее гамма непривычных и не очень-то приятных чувств, не оставлявших его с тех пор, как он увидел его в столь двусмысленной ситуации с Майкрофтом. Отправиться осматривать место преступления в одиночку он не мог. А вдруг Джон проснётся, и его потянет на подвиги? Мало ли кто может ему повстречаться… Но не собирается же он превращаться в дуэнью при сорокалетнем мужике? Это было бы верхом идиотизма, но в данный момент детектив не мог поступить иначе. Поэтому вместо сбора информации, которая могла бы ему помочь в расследовании, он раз за разом вбивал в поисковик иные вопросы.

********

2.

\- Что здесь произошло? Сержант Донован, прекратите истерику и докладывайте по существу! - рявкнул инспектор Лестрейд, почти отчаявшийся понять, почему Холмс и Андерсон катаются по полу, угощая друг друга увесистыми тумаками и нечленораздельно рыча, а доктор Ватсон и Салли Донован покатываются со смеху. Нет, конечно, для инспектора не было тайной за семью печатями, что Шерлок терпеть не может Филиппа, и тот отвечает ему взаимностью, но не до такой же степени. Оба вроде как взрослые интеллигентные люди. Ага, вроде как, особенно Шерлок.

Наконец-то Салли удалось совладать с истерическим смехом и выдавить из себя:

\- Ну, бля, короче, - дальше все пошло как по маслу, - Ватсон передавал Андерсону вещдоки, а фрику невесть что почудилось, и он закричал: "Эй ты, тупиковая ветвь эволюции, убери свои грабли от Джона!" Тот, естественно, сделал вид, что не понял, и вежливо поинтересовался: "Ты как назвал меня, псих?". Ну, фрик тогда пояснил: "Да, я к тебе обращаюсь, жертва лоботомии, убери руки, не то сейчас протянешь ноги!" и подкрепил свои слова парой увесистых тумаков. Андерсон в долгу не остался. В результате и произошла потасовка, свидетелями которой вы стали.

\- Не понимаю, что вас так рассмешило? - удивился Грегори. - Разумнее было бы попытаться их разнять.

\- И получить по морде от обоих? - вступил в разговор Ватсон, который намеренно задержал руку Андерсона в своей, чтобы лишний раз позлить Шерлока. Кто ж знал, что тот настолько озвереет. – Неужели неясно: Отелло рассвирепело. Пущай выпустит пар хотя бы так, если по-другому не умеет.

\- Кто не умеет? Я не умею? Да я лучше вас всех теоретически подкован в любой из областей знаний, - возразил Шерлок, на время оставив в покое невинно избиенного Андерсона.

\- Ну да, в наркотиках ты дока, как и в видах табачного пепла, но в области человеческих отношений ты ноль без палочки, - продолжил Ватсон.

\- Неправда, я прекрасно вижу, с кем у кого интрижка, - предчувствуя очередной камень, который вот-вот полетит в их с Андерсоном огород, Салли уже набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы высказать всё, что она думает о консультирующих засранцах, выносящих на всеобщее обсуждение свои сомнительные умозаключения о чужой личной жизни. Однако обошлось - Холмс отпустил изрядно помятого Филиппа и переключил свое внимание на Ватсона.

\- А толку-то? У самого не получилось завести ее даже с мисс Адлер, хотя она вокруг тебя крутилась в неглиже. Вот и завидуешь другим, тем, кто, в отличие от тебя, способен устроить свою личную жизнь, - Джон хотел добавить: «Или женщины тебя не возбуждают?», но вовремя остановился. Он и так уже зашёл слишком далеко в том, что сначала считал всего лишь безобидным подтруниванием над другом.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги с такой прытью, что Лестрейд испугался за Ватсона.

\- С какой это радости мне завидовать дебилам? – ноздри его раздувались, губы дрожали, а глаза метали громы и молнии, когда, замерев в паре дюймов от лица Джона, он выдохнул очередное оскорбление, считая его всего лишь констатацией факта, обижаться на которую способны разве что необразованные плебеи.

\- Потому что эти дебилы умеют радоваться каждому мгновению жизни и не упустят шанс, - Ватсон, уж было решивший расстаться со своей рискованной затеей, не спустил подобного и твёрдо вознамерился довести её до конца, то бишь Шерлока до белого каления. 

Холмс по-прежнему не желал замечать очевидного – он ревнует Джона. Теперь это было ясно Ватсону как погожий летний день. Осталось довести это откровение до сведения гениальных мозгов друга, по-видимому, на время передавших бразды правления эмоциям, доселе пребывавшим в загоне и дорвавшимся к рулю со страстью алкоголика, узревшего с похмелья стопарик водки. Знал бы Джон, к каким последствиям приведёт его план поцеловать первого посетителя, который заглянет на Бейкер-стрит…

**********  
3

То, что брать с собой на слушание Ватсона после их вчерашней размолвки было не лучшей идеей, Шерлок понял, оказавшись в камере из-за неуважения к суду, а Джон не стал его оттуда вытаскивать, решив проучить после давешней ссоры. Какая несправедливость, настоящего преступника Мориарти выпустили на свободу, а его, того, кто все свои силы и время отдал на борьбу с ним, задержали.

Оставив Шерлока куковать в камере, чтоб впредь не умничал, Джон вернулся домой и заварил себе чай. Пока он ходил на кухню за печеньем и фруктами, на Бейкер-стрит появился неожиданный посетитель. Мориарти просто возник в Шерлоковом кресле с таким видом, словно это был его собственный дом. Джим обворожительно улыбнулся, спросил: «Это всё мне?» и потянулся за фруктами, лежавшими на тарелке, которую принёс Ватсон, явно наслаждаясь его замешательством. 

Джон понимал, что заигрывать с Мориарти весьма опасно, но сам ведь пообещал себе поцеловать первого встречного, а тут такой удачный случай. Вряд ли Джим уйдёт, не дождавшись Шерлока, так что нужно всего лишь потерпеть его присутствие до этого момента и поцеловать на глазах у Холмса. Наверняка консультирующего засранца от этого кондратий хватит. Это вам не какой-нибудь там Андерсон, а сам злодей-консультант – личность не менее гениальная, чем он сам. Интересно, Шерлок с ним тоже полезет драться? Нет, Джон решительно не мог позволить себе упустить такую возможность. Так что он подавил порыв сбегать наверх за пистолетом и улыбнулся в ответ, когда их пальцы встретились. Надо было подготовить почву для новой истерики Шерлока. 

\- Может, и мне завести сожителя, чтобы тот к моему приходу подавал чай? – сказал Джим, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Ватсона. – Да только где ж такого ещё найдёшь…

\- А зачем меня искать? Я здесь, - с этими словами Джон протянул ему яблоко.

Мориарти понял, что ему предлагают не только яблоко и, хищно усмехнувшись, схватил его за руку и притянул к себе.

 

Шерлок вернулся домой в отвратительном настроении. Хотелось поесть, помыться и привычно излить душу молчаливому соседу, который всегда выслушает, поймёт и поддержит. Ага, размечтался… Его сосед обнимал злодея-консультанта (видимо, для моральной поддержки), а тот шарил своим языком у него во рту. Их одежда была в полном беспорядке. Оба были настолько увлечены процессом, что не заметили или сделали вид, что не заметили, что уже не одни. Того и гляди, до коитуса дело дойдёт. Ну, уж нет, он не намерен и дальше это терпеть, тем более, на своём кресле.

Шерлок стащил Ватсона с колен Мориарти и от души двинул злодею-консультанту в челюсть.

\- Ты сидел на моём кресле, пил мой чай и лапал моего Джона! – выкрикнул он.

\- Поспать в твоей постели я не успел, так что незачем руками размахивать, ещё простудишься, - ухмыльнулся Джим. 

\- С каких это пор ты меня приватизировал? – вскинул брови Ватсон, искренне возмутившись эгоистичным высказыванием Шерлока, хотя ещё минуту назад молил бога, чтобы Шерлок успел вернуться домой до того, как Джим, воспринявший заигрывания всерьёз, разложит его на диване.

\- С тех пор, как мы стали жить вместе, - грозно зыркнул на него Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, мы не живём вместе. Всего лишь вместе снимаем квартиру, а это разные вещи, так что я не понимаю причины твоего недовольства, - раздражённо бросил Джон.

\- Думаю, проблема в том, что наш Девственник именно этим и недоволен, - предположил Мориарти.

\- Я не… - начал было Холмс, но внезапно умолк, анализируя свои чувства.

\- Что?! – опешил Ватсон. – Да он ни черта не смыслит в отношениях между людьми и наверняка даже не знает, как пользоваться своим хозяйством.

\- Мои гениталии в работоспособном состоянии и приятны на вид, - обиделся Шерлок.

\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься предъявлять их мне для осмотра? – поддел его Ватсон.

\- Судя по тому, что я только что видел, ты как раз собирался произвести осмотр и тест-драйв этих органов у Мориарти, так что вряд ли тебя это слишком смутит, - буркнул Шерлок.

\- Судя по тому, как ты его ревнуешь, я прав, - осклабился Джим. – Зато я достаточно прогрессивен, так что можем сообразить на троих, - предложил он.

\- Ну, всё, сейчас я точно его убью! Где мой пистолет? – разъярился Шерлок, до которого наконец дошло, почему его так задевает, когда Джон любезничает с другими мужчинами. Женщин-то он, за исключением, разумеется, Этой Женщины, конкурентами себе не считал.

\- Шерлок, сядь в кресло! – Джон настолько неожиданно рявкнул ему на ухо, что пришлось помимо своего желания подчиниться. – Ответь мне: это правда? – положив руку на плечо Холмса, спросил он.

Шерлок сначала дернулся, как будто хотел избежать контакта, а потом весь напрягся и замер.

\- Джон, ты же доктор, посчитай его пульс, - нарушил повисшее молчание Мориарти. 

Джон сжал пальцами запястье Шерлока и принялся считать. Одно из двух, либо у Холмса передозировка кофеином, либо Джим прав. Они всё утро провели в здании суда и ничего не пили, домой Шерлок вернулся довольно быстро, и кофе от него не пахнет, так что вряд ли успел зайти по дороге в кафешку. Следовательно, Шерлок действительно запал на него. Учитывая смущение и молчание Шерлока, так и есть. Видимо, все эти мысли тотчас же проявились на лице Ватсона, потому что Мориарти снова подал голос:

– Я тут многоходовые комбинации придумываю, чтобы его обыграть, а всё оказывается настолько просто и банально. Шерлок, я вообще-то к тебе по делу пришёл, но если ты не до конца мне рад, придётся навестить вас в другое время, захватив платков побольше, чтобы досмотреть до конца эту мыльную оперу. Я разочарован – Шерлок Холмс оказался таким же, как все. Придётся искать себе другого противника. Позвольте откланяться, – Джим отвесил шутовской поклон и направился к выходу.

Джон думал, что будет весело бесить Холмса, теперь же он был озадачен открывшейся причиной столь «логичного» поведения друга. Он не представлял, что ему делать с влюблённым Шерлоком. Задача не из легких, учитывая то, что даже в своём обычном состоянии детектив вёл себя как капризный ребёнок.

Как только Мориарти скрылся за дверью, Шерлок вскочил с кресла и заперся в своей спальне. Ватсону не оставалось ничего, кроме как подняться к себе и попытаться разобраться в своих чувствах. 

*****   
4.

Когда Джон на следующее утро вышел на кухню, Шерлок, одетый в запятнанный халат, уже вовсю колдовал там над колбами. Видок у него был тот ещё – волосы растрёпаны, глаза красные, под ними тёмные круги. Явно проторчал тут всю ночь – понял Ватсон. Стало быть, есть повод начать разговор, не касаясь щекотливых тем.

\- Что это? – поинтересовался он, направляясь к холодильнику.

\- Подарок тебе на Рождество – крем от зуда в причинном месте, – с вызовом сказал ревнивый социопат, протягивая ему какую-то дурно пахнущую склянку с бурой жижей.

Джон обалдел от подобного ответа настолько, что забыл о своём намерении не только самому позавтракать, но и накормить этого великовозрастного ребёнка.

\- Если моя личная жизнь настолько тебе мешает, то я могу съехать, - предложил он, поняв, что покоя ему тут не дадут.

Шерлок мгновенно утратил всю свою напускную язвительность, призванную быть защитой от вторжения в его душу и уже совсем другим тоном попросил:

\- Не надо съезжать. Где я найду другого такого соседа? Я не буду препятствовать твоим отношениям с другими мужчинами. Я даже могу стереть со своего жёсткого диска эту нелепую влюблённость, чтобы не раздражать тебя своей ревностью.

Он действительно испугался того, что Джон может покинуть его, и отбросил прочь продуманную стратегию борьбы за его эксклюзивное внимание. Он был готов на всё, лишь бы Ватсон остался с ним жить, пусть даже всего лишь как сосед и друг. 

\- Шерлок, у меня нет и не будет отношений с другими мужчинами. Я намеренно провоцировал тебя, поняв, что тебя это задевает. Так что не нужно ничего стирать. Ты только-только стал похожим на настоящего человека, - мысль о том, что Холмс может избавиться от чувств к нему, почему-то повергла Джона в такую же панику, как давешнее известие о том, что они существуют.

\- Тебе больше нравятся обычные люди. Значит, мне нужно стать одним из них, тогда у меня появится шанс, - заключил Шерлок.

\- Не стоит, ты и так нравишься мне, иначе я не стал бы терпеть все твои выходки, - признался Джон.

Приободрённый этими словами детектив набросился на него с объятиями.

\- Шерлок, ты действительно мне нравишься, но не настолько, - запротестовал Джон, выпутываясь из его рук.

\- Не понимаю, как мы будем теперь жить, - растерянно признался Шерлок.

\- Так же, как раньше. Сейчас я накормлю тебя завтраком и уйду на работу, а ты засядешь за свой ноутбук, чтобы найти очередное захватывающее преступление и срочно вызвать меня на помощь. Идёт?

\- Согласен, – кивнул Шерлок. – Ты можешь приготовить блинчики?

\- Да, если ты в это время уберёшь со стола, - Ватсону наконец-то добрался до холодильника и вытащил оттуда пару яиц и пакет молока. – С чем будешь блинчики?

\- С клубничным джемом, - улыбнулся Холмс.

\- Конечно, кто бы сомневался… - Джон достал из шкафчика миску и венчик, а Шерлок принялся разгребать Авгиевы конюшни на обеденном столе.

Блинчики получились на славу, они были нежными и воздушными, и Шерлок уплетал их так, что аж за ушами трещало, щедро поливая их джемом и пачкая губы. Он выглядел настолько тихим и мирным, что Джон решился задать вопрос о предстоящем празднике:

\- Шерлок, если уж ты собирался стать обычным человеком, то, может быть, сможешь вести себя по-человечески на это Рождество – не оскорблять гостей и приготовить им ответные подарки?

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю шумных сборищ. Нет ничего иррациональнее, чем вера в то, что все эти глупые новогодние пожелания сбудутся, а выпитый за здоровье алкоголь не причинит ему вреда, - пафосно начал Шерлок, надеявшийся, что хотя бы в этот раз они останутся вдвоём, и тут же сдулся, увидев возмущённое лицо Джона.

\- Мог бы хоть раз в году быть вежливым и сделать вид, что тебе приятно общество твоих друзей, - упрекнул его Джон. – Если так не хочешь праздновать, то я могу пойти к кому-нибудь в гости или в ночной клуб. А что, меня коллеги давно зовут погулять так, чтоб было потом, что вспомнить.

Шерлок тотчас же представил себе гей-клуб, в котором к Джону будут приставать посторонние мужики, и яростно замотал головой.

\- Не надо, лучше давай позовём Молли и Грега, как в прошлом году, а миссис Хадсон и Майкрофт и сами придут. Только готовить будешь сам, чтоб я не испортил продукты, а я лучше наряжу ёлку.

\- Я и не собирался доверять тебе столь ответственное дело, как приготовление праздничного ужина, - улыбнулся Джон. Определённо, в их новых взаимоотношениях было немало плюсов.

*********  
5.

Который час Шерлок трудился у елки, в то время как Джон грелся у плиты на кухне. У Шерлока была строгая система – игрушки должны висеть на ветках определённым образом, сочетаясь друг с другом не только по цветовой гамме, но и по типам, и размерам. Он хотел, чтобы в этот раз ёлка выглядела идеально, а то в прошлом году пустил всё на самотёк, и Ватсон (страшно сказать) просто повесил игрушки на ёлку, а гирлянду – так вообще на зеркало над камином (вопиющее безобразие). Однако Шерлок тогда был настолько увлечён телом делом Ирэн Адлер, что не стал исправлять его многочисленные ошибки. Зато сейчас намучился с ёлкой. Сначала он четверть часа распутывал электрическую гирлянду и проверял, работает ли она, потом долго и тщательно обматывал ею елку, после чего пришлось её снимать, потому что лампочки не горели. Включив лежащую на полу гирлянду в розетку, Шерлок обнаружил, что она радостно мигает огоньками, и вновь принялся вешать её на ёлку. Закончив, он обнаружил, что гирлянда опять не пашет. 

\- Похоже, она издевается, - прошипел детектив.

\- Хоть и не светится, она всё равно красиво висит, - заметил Джон, вносивший в этот момент в гостиную блюдо с очередным салатом.

\- Некрасиво. Может, ты сбегаешь в Теско и купишь новую?

\- Ещё чего! Я как пить дать простою там в очереди до полуночи, а ты в это время кремируешь индейку, жарящуюся в духовке, - возмутился Ватсон. – Наверняка просто где-то отходит контакт, так что тебе нужно всего лишь найти это место. Ничего сложного для человека, который может отыскать место преступления по составу грязи на ботинках жертвы.

Шерлок вздохнул и начал ощупывать провода, не став выключать из розетки и снимать гирлянду. Естественно, его ощутимо долбануло током. Однако Холмс был доволен. Ну и что, что его волосы теперь стояли дыбом, зато слабое место было найдено и неисправность устранена. Теперь можно было приступить к развешиванию игрушек. Шерлок открыл большую картонную коробку и первым делом нацепил на ёлку золотистую верхушку со звездой. За ней настал черёд разноцветных шаров и сосулек, после чего он занялся развешиванием шишек и золотистых полупрозрачных сот с пчёлками на них. Критически взглянув на ёлку, Шерлок заметил, что жёлтого справа слишком много, и принялся перевешивать шары и шишки. Затем пришёл черёд звёдочек и блестящих гирлянд занять свои места на ветках. Оранжевой гирлянды не хватило, чтобы обмотать по кругу нижний ярус ёлки, и Шерлок понял, что делает слишком большие волны. Пришлось снимать и перевешивать гирлянду. Розовая гирлянда среднего яруса заслоняла собой слишком много небольших игрушек, поэтому её тоже пришлось снимать и перемещать чуть выше. Белая гирлянда верхнего яруса оказалась слишком длинна, поэтому её тоже пришлось перевешивать. 

Закончив, Шерлок отошёл на несколько шагов назад и придирчиво оглядел дело рук своих. Вроде бы всё развесил симметрично, но стоило отойти в сторону, как выяснилось, что симметрия была нарушена – теперь справа было слишком много розовых сосулек. Шерлок вновь стал перевешивать игрушки с ветки на ветку. За этим занятием его и застал Майкрофт, явившийся против обыкновения раньше всех.

\- Ну, и у кого из нас двоих обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство? – поинтересовался вместо приветствия старший брат.

\- Ну не у меня же, - невозмутимо ответил Шерлок. 

\- Тебе помочь? – предложил старший брат.

\- Вот ты и попался. Считаешь, что справишься с украшением ёлки лучше меня? Что, только ты знаешь, как сделать всё правильно? – ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

\- Куда тебе? Ты никогда не мог навести порядок даже в своей комнате, - фыркнул Майкрофт.

\- Да иди ты… на кухню помогать Джону! – выпалил Шерлок, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не наговорить грубостей. А смысла? Майкрофта всё равно этим не проймёшь – так и останется той же безукоризненно вежливой язвой, осыпающей его завуалированными, но от того не менее болезненными колкостями.

\- Мир перевернулся, а я пропустил это эпохальное событие? – удивился брат. – Ещё неделю назад ты готов был сожрать меня живьём, увидев рядом со мной Ватсона, а сейчас сам отправляешь меня к нему.

\- Именно. Отвлеки его на пару минут, пока я тут кое-что ещё развешу. Он не должен увидеть это раньше времени.

\- Омела, - догадался Майкрофт. – Так вот в чём твой коварный план? Думаешь, сработает?

\- Не знаю. И потому человеческим языком прошу тебя: изыди.

\- Ну, ладно. Пожалуй, сегодня я отменю все дела и задержусь у вас подольше, - сказал Майкрофт, укладывая под ёлку коробки с подарками.

\- Не вздумай! – предупредил его Шерлок. Лучше займи каким-нибудь срочным делом Молли и Грегори.

\- Где же я тебе свежий труп сейчас возьму?

\- Можно и несвежий. Молли уже ко всему привыкла, - отмахнулся Шерлок.

\- Надеюсь, ты не труп миссис Хадсон имеешь в виду? – Майкрофт сделал вид, что ужаснулся. – Или ты сам собираешься её выпроводить? Уверен, что справишься?

\- С помощью тяжёлой артиллерии – тётушки из Дартмура, которая должна приехать с минуты на минуту, - признался Шерлок. – Иди уже.

Майкрофт важно прошествовал на кухню, а Шерлок достал из-под кровати пакет с веночками из омелы. Один из них он умостил на висевшие на стене рога головы бизона, а второй – подвесил в дверном проёме между кухней и гостиной.

 

К немалому удивлению Джона праздник прошёл в спокойной дружественной обстановке, и Шерлок никого не довёл до слёз, даже толстую разбитную тётку, приехавшую в гости к миссис Хадсон из Дартмура. Единственное, что огорчило Ватсона, - это скоропостижный уход Молли Хупер, инспектора Лестрейда и Майкрофта, который, собственно, и увёл их обоих опознавать какой-то особо выдающийся труп. Вопреки ожиданиям Джона и всем своим привычкам, Шерлок и с места не сдвинулся, чтобы последовать за ними. Заметив столь необычное поведение своего жильца, миссис Хадсон, сославшись на усталость, попросила тётушку проводить себя в постель и помочь наложить компресс из травок на нывшее к перемене погоды бедро, вывихнутое в молодости во время зажигательного танца на пилоне.

Когда они ушли, Шерлок вызвался помочь Джону, и, нагрузившись стопкой грязных тарелок, пошёл с ним на кухню. Внезапно Холмс остановился в дверях и, бросив взгляд вверх, спросил у налетевшего на него Ватсона:

\- Кажется, у людей на Рождество принято целоваться под омелой?

\- Так вот почему ты согласился его праздновать? – догадался Джон. – Чтобы повесить омелу и вынудить меня поцеловать тебя?

\- Наверняка это миссис Хадсон. Видимо, заметила, что мы с тобой часто ругались в последнее время, и решила помирить нас таким способом, - честно соврал Холмс, опасаясь, как бы всё не сорвалось.

\- Ох, уж эта миссис Хадсон… - улыбнулся Джон и торопливо чмокнул Шерлока в щёку, отметив, насколько тот был разочарован таким экспресс-поцелуем.

Потом они в четыре руки мыли посуду, вернее, Джон мыл, а Шерлок протирал насухо белым льняным полотенцем. После этого они выпили на кухне кофе и вернулись в гостиную. 

\- У меня есть одна идея касательно этого трупа, - сказал Шерлок и увлёк Ватсона к столу, прямиком под рога, на которых красовался ещё один веночек из омелы. – Ой, смотри, снова омела!

На этот раз у Шерлока были свободны руки, и он обнял ими Джона, притягивая к себе. Они снова поцеловались, но теперь уже по-настоящему. Губы Шерлока были мягкими и тёплыми, а щёки идеально гладкими. Видимо, тщательно подготовился. Его сердце бешено колотилось от возбуждения и от страха, что Джон может рассердиться и оттолкнуть его. Всё это настолько не вязалось с привычным образом холодного и эгоистичного асексуала, что Джон наконец-то сделал свой выбор и потянул Шерлока к лестнице, ведущей в свою спальню. В дверном проёме Ватсон остановился и, посмотрев наверх, сказал:

\- Гляди-ка, опять омела.

\- Я её сюда не вешал, - удивившись, выдал себя Шерлок.

\- Наверное, это снова миссис Хадсон, - улыбнулся Джон. – Будешь проводить расследование или поцелуешь меня?

Шерлока не нужно было просить дважды. Не веря своему счастью, он с энтузиазмом впился в губы Ватсона. 

\- Тише. Куда ты спешишь? – Джон расстегнул верхние пуговицы на лиловой рубашке и положил ладонь ему на грудь. Кровь прилила к щекам Шерлока, окрашивая их в розовый цвет, глаза лихорадочно блестели, словно он шёл по следу и уже был близок к разгадке.

\- Но ты же… Но я… Понимаешь, у меня никогда не было отношений... – признался он.

\- У меня тоже не было их с мужчинами. Поэтому мы будем всё делать постепенно, - с этими словами рука Джона скользнула ниже, трогая плоский живот Шерлока, затем пролезла под ремень на брюках и огладила возбуждённый член.

\- А можно немного быстрее, - негромко попросил Шерлок.

\- Тогда всё может закончиться слишком быстро, - ответил Джон, но всё же ускорил темп.

\- Ты же сам говорил, что у нас впереди вся ночь, - обезоружил его железным аргументом Шерлок.

\- Ты сам напросился, так что не проси пощады, - сказал Джон и увлёк его наверх в свою спальню. В конце концов, Шерлок сегодня был паинькой и проявил чудеса изобретательности, чтобы добиться своей цели, стало быть, заслуживает поощрения.

\- Погоди, давай захватим из-под ёлки наши подарки, - шепнул Шерлок, уже не опасаясь, что получит по физиономии за металлический анальный плаг со стразой Сваровски на рукоятке. А кто из них будет первым его испытателем, для него было неважно.


End file.
